


Nagytesó figyel

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, azzal hogy átmentem ide, de megadom a lehetőséget magamnak, lehet be se fejezem eme fantazmagóriát, semmi értelme nincs
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	1. A levél titka

Egy nap névtelen levél érkezett a postaládámba. Benne egyetlen mondat állt; alatta pedig egy számsor. Csupán szemöldököm ráncoltam erre.

Vajon mit jelenthet ez?

Hosszú percekig méláztam a papír felett, melyről ez mosolygott fel rám baljósan: "Csak neked. 02044002233", de továbbra sem sikerült megfejtenem a jelentését. Mi lehet? Valami jelszó? Koordináta? Rossz vicc?

Mert legyen ez bármi is, az biztos, hogy a frászt hozta rám - teljesen libabőrös lettem. Régen érzett dolgok kúsztak vissza belém, és már éreztem is régi barátaimat a vállam felett tornyosulni, árnyékuk fenyegetően vetült rám... Pedig már azt hittem, tényleg megszabadultam tőlük egyszer s mindörökre.

Gondolom, akkor ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Mikor az életem egyenesbe állna... Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy nem áll? Remek. De talán, ha figyelmen kívül hagyom, legyen ez bármi is, nem okoz gondot. Igen, ez lesz a legjobb megoldás.

Ezt elhatározván, fogtam is a kis papírkát és elsüllyesztettem az egyik rendetlen fiókomban - a legmélyebbe, mert oda úgysem szoktam lehajolgatni. Gond megoldva. Francis újra élheti megszokott gondtalan életét...

...gondoltam én, de aztán két hét múlva a számítógépem teljesen váratlanul elsötétült és egy eddig általam nem látott weblapra dobott. Mintha más irányította volna az én laptopom! Kitágult szemekkel vágtam magam hátra a gurulós székemben. Mi a...?

Aztán megvizsgáltam alaposan a képernyőn levő dolgokat. Ez nem tartott sokáig, mert elég minimalista dizájnja volt - egy üres sáv díszelgett középen, felette pedig egy jelszó hirdette mit is kellett volna beleírni. Gondolom én.

De milyen jelszó? Azt sem tudom, hogy ez milyen oldal, nemhogy milyen titkos kód nyitja!

Tudatomba akaratlanul is a korábban kapott számsor ötlött. De aztán megráztam a fejem. Nem, ilyen nincs. Biztos nem. Nem.

Inkább csak lehajtottam a laptop képernyőjét és az irányába se néztem. Igen, jobb lesz így...

Éppen a konyhában ügyködtem, mikor láttam, hogy Matthew hív, így felvettem a telefonom, de legnagyobb elképedésemre nem a kanadai hangja szólt bele, hanem egy mélyebb, sokkal mélyebb, melytől a hideg is kirázott. Furcsa akcentussal beszélt, szinte fenyegetett, pedig csak lassan formázta a szavakat, eddig fenyegetést még nem fogalmazott meg... De hatodik érzékem azt súgta, hogy megtenné, vigyázzak ezzel a taggal. Így feszülten figyeltem mondandójára.

"...és a számsort illessze be a honlapunk keresőjébe. Most." Azzal lerakta. Én még csendes másodpercekig - melyek egy örökkévalóságnak tűntek - tátogtam a konyhában, egyik kezemben a telefon, másikban a habverő. Akkor... ennyit a creme brulée-ről... Bár, nem a sütemény volt most a legnagyobb problémám. Ki lopta el Matthew telefonját? És hogyan?

A miértre tudtam a választ - hogy közel férkőzhessen hozzám. Ő azon személyek egyike volt, akiknek bármikor fogadom a hívását...

De mélázásomból az szakított ki, hogy erre szörnyű balsejtelem fészkelte be magát fejembe. Mi van, ha az édes kanadait elrabolták és azt láthatnám az oldalon, amit követelnek érte, hogy cserébe visszaadják?! Én pedig itt hetekig húztam, próbáltam megfeledkezni róla?! Milyen rémes ember vagyok?! Jó, ember talán nem, de rémes bizonyosan...

Kutyafuttában haladtam az íróasztalomhoz, ahol térdre vetettem magam, és reszkető kezekkel kotortam elő a papírt, amin a szám volt. Felnyitottam a laptopot, bedugtam, majd újra megjelent az a furcsa és hátborzongató weblap. Gyorsan begépeltem a számot. Nulla-kettő-nulla-negyvennégy-null-null-huszonkettő-harminchárom...

Lassan felrémlett egy kép. Nem is, inkább videó? Nem... ami előttem volt...

...élő közvetítés?!

De ami még furcsább volt, hogy nem Matthew volt a képen, hanem egy bizonyos brit és amerikai szeretője. Majdnem el is hánytam magam, ahogy láttam min ügyködnek épp.

Valaki egy igen ízléstelen viccbe kevert engem... csak félek, nem vicc. Ez komolynak tűnik...

Mégis miért kellene néznem Angleterret, ahogy a matracba döngöli a kis szerelmét?

Megdörzsöltem a szemeimet, majd megszorítottam az orrnyergem. Éreztem a kezdődő fejfájást... Valaki igazán azt szeretné, ha szenvednék, igaz? Mert míg Matthew kiszabadításáért tehetnék valamit, ezt csak tehetetlenül bámulhatom, ahogy életem szerelme mással van...

Igen, ez az igazi kegyetlenség.

De legalább Arthur boldog... ez elég nekem. Csak hadd ne kelljen néznem, mert szívem szakad meg.

Milyen ironikus, nem? A szeretet, hovatovább a szerelem országa nem lehet azzal, akit szeret... Szeretnék nevetni ezen, de már csak sírni tudok.

Próbáltam ezen túllépni, elfelejteni, eltemetni magamban, erre valami jöttment szándékosan az orrom alá dörgöli az egészet...

Nem akarom látni. Nem... De a szemem akaratlanul is, akaratom ellenére is vissza-visszatalál a képernyőre, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok elszakítani tekintetem róla, ahogy mozognak együtt. Megbabonázva figyelem, miközben undorodom. Miért? Mondd miért?

Arthur... miért ő?

...miért nem én?

Mikor befejezték az aktust, s egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után elszunnyadtak egymás karjaiban, végre levehettem szemeim sugarát arról a rettenetes képernyőről, és kezeimbe temetve az arcom, elsírtam magam.

Halkan, csendesen, keservesen.

Ha figyeltem volna, ha érdekelt volna, hallhattam volna, ahogy álmukban egy szeretleket cseréltek, és hallhattam volna, ahogy erre a szívem darabokra törik a mellkasomban. De nem hallottam. Nem akartam meghallani.

Másnap a reggel ugyanúgy a gurulós székemben ért. Tekintetem pedig az ő felrezzenő alakjukat érte. Ahogy álmosan egymásra mosolyogtak, ahogy egy jóreggelt-csókot váltottak, kedvem lett volna törni és zúzni, de tombolni a lakásomban igazán nehéz lett volna azzal az émelygéssel, ami a gyomrom tájékán uralkodott. Így inkább a mosdóba rohantam, és kiadtam az összes tartalmát a vécécsésze nyújtotta mély kútba. Kút... kár, hogy nem elég széles, hogy belefojtsam magam.

Ezen gondolatra felhorkantottam.

Majd megmostam az arcom, és inkább kimentem az utcára. Kellett a friss levegő. Talán, ha elkerülöm őket, vagy a virtuális kivetülésüket, akkor folytathatom úgy a kis életem, ahogy berendeztem - hogy minden jó legyen. Hiszen már meg tudtam tenni egyszer, akkor folytatni is tudom, egyben tartani kis, nyugodt világom.

Igen. Hiszen én vagyok Franciaország, embereimnek pedig egy stabil vezetőre van szükségük, nem egy olyanra, aki nem elég erős, hogy túllépjen egy olyan kis dolgon, mint a _szerelem._


	2. A levél nyitja

Elégedetten öleltem magamhoz a pandám, ahogy a képernyőn az a francia éppen darabokra hullott. Füleimnek muzsika volt, ahogy a lelke megtört, ahogy a kilátástalanok minden érzésével zokogott. Nincs ennél szebb szimfónia, se rekviem, én mondom, aru!

Gratuláltam magamnak a jól végzett munkáért. Szép lassan férkőztem annak a csigazabálónak a közelébe... Először a levél, aztán a telefonhívás... Csodálatos. Még Japánt is meg tudtam fűzni, hogy küldje el neki a szervert, a gépe megheckelésével. Egyszerűen csak egy zseni vagyok. Ezek a mai fiatalok, nem tudják mi "öregek", miket éltünk meg... És ezáltal mennyivel erősebbek vagyunk...

De van egy, egy édes kis cukorfalat a fiatalabb generációból... valaki, akit nem bánnék, ha rám figyelne...

Igen, ő nézzen, ő legyen velem, ő, az egyetlenem.

Persze, ez így rettenetesen és nyálasan hangzik. De el fogom érni, hogy ő is felnőjön ehhez, és túllásson a francia iránt táplált felszínes kis érzelmein, engem.

Megtöröm azt az idiótát, majd ekkor Ivan is meglátja, hogy mennyire nem méltó hozzá, akkor pedig egyenesen a karjaimba omlik...

~BB~

Kumajirou megint felkeltett az éjszaka közepén, hogy ő akkor most éhes, így félálomban megetettem, majd visszafeküdtem aludni, de persze, hogy nem hagytak aludni, mintha összeesküdtek volna ellenem. Most a telefonom csörrent meg, így a fülemhez tettem és csukott szemmel vártam, hogy a másik oldalon beleszóljon az illető. Majd mikor megtette, azonnal azonosítottam is: Ivan. Remek, már csak ő hiányzott. Majdnem felmorrantam, de aztán rájöttem, hogy az nagyon udvariatlan lenne, így inkább csak elnézést kértem, majd rövid úton próbáltam megértetni vele, hogy most nem alkalmas az idő a trécselésre.

Sajnos, ez egy órába telt, amilyen makacs az az orosz.

Így, hajnali négykor, immár teljesen éberen, mégis hullafáradtan, úgy döntöttem, kimegyek sétálni az erdőbe, mert ott legalább senki sem tud zavarni, és még csend is van. Kell ennél jobb? Igen... azt hiszem viszek magammal egy bödön juharszirupot, hogy legyen mit elszopogatni útközben. 

~BB~

Ahogy a képernyőket néztem, hirtelen Kínán akadt meg a tekintetem. Eléggé mániákus arckifejezése ült rajta. De végülis, ő sosem volt az a nyugodt fajta, nem kell aggódnom. Biztos csak valami új hóbortot talált magának...


	3. A levél ritka

Elégedetten tekertem magamra a sálam, miután letettem a telefont, majd elindultam a magánrepülőm felé, hogy időben odaérjek a szép kanadai hegyekbe. Addig tud várni a kis szerelmem.

Hagytam, elmém hadd kalandozzon a fantáziákban, melyet róla szőttem, meg azokban is, amiket nem róla szóltak, egyszerűen csak átadtam magam ennek, előre élveztem, hogyan s miképp fognak megvalósulni.

Már nem kell sok...

A repülő nem volt messze, hamar felszállhattam, s már süvítettünk is Kanada irányába. A kilátás határozottan csak táplálta a fantáziámat, az alattam végtelenül elnyúló havas vidékek, majd az óceán... és órákkal később, mely egyszerre tűnt örökkévalóságnak, akárcsak másodperceknek, már éreztem is, hogy lefelé szállunk. Megérkeztünk.

Landolás után felálltam, nyújtózkodtam, majd kivettem a kabátom alól a mindig ott tartott kis csapomat, hogy lerakjam a vörös bársonyülésre. Eldöntöttem, hogy ezt nem fogom magammal vinni. Elvégre ez egy romantikus találkozó, mégsem láthatja meg....

Amint ezzel a művelettel végeztem, leszálltam a repülőmről, s ráérős léptekkel vettem utam felfelé, az erdőbe, ahol tudom, hogy nem messze ott az Ő háza.

~BB~

Megint beleegyezett, hogy hamburger legyen a vacsora! Hogy én mennyire, de mennyire szeretem Iggyt! Hamar neki is láttam az elkészítésüknek, mert meg akartam lepni, hisz elvégre már egy éve vagyunk együtt, vagy mi!

Beledobáltam mindent, amit csak találtam, majd ráengedtem a megsült húst, majd rányomtam egy kis kecsöpöt, aztán ráraktam a tetejét és tálaltam, s vártam a dícséretet.

Igen, dícséretet! A hős is megérdemli néhanapján. Vagy inkább- mindig.

Hamar jött is szerelmem, majd enni kezdtünk, de valamiért most csöndes volt. Vagyis, szokott ő csöndes lenni, hisz mégsem beszélhet annyit, mint én, mert akkor én hogyan beszélnék annyit, amennyit szeretnék! De mégis, magához képest is keveset beszélt, viszont sokat evett. Mi a csuda? Talán végre ráébredt, hogy a hős milyen nagyszerű főzőtehetséggel van megáldva? Csak nem??

Megint a karjaimba veti magát, majd egy szenvedélyes éjszakába torkollik a dolog? Már előre várom! A hős itt van, szolgálatára!

~BB~

Ezek a szerelmes madarak... megint esznek. Ennyit enni! De hát, nem is csoda, kell is, amennyit le tudnak mozogni éjszakánként...!

Ah, ott pedig a másik, figyelmezte, ahogy csatornát váltott, a hidegben mászkál... meg fog fázni, ha így folytatja.

De mégsem szólhat bele az életükbe... maximum figyelemmel kísérheti őket.


End file.
